1. Field of the Invention
A soccer ball kicking training device optimally positions the plant foot of the kicker correctly with respect to the strike foot so that the kicker quickly learns the proper way to kick a soccer ball.
2. Description of Related Art
There are a limited number of devices which exist in the prior art to assist an individual in the kicking of an object such as a ball.
Typical of such inventions is the “Foot-Ball Kicking Trainer” described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,316,994 which includes a target or spotter portion which establishes a place to plant the non-kicking foot. A ball rack supports the ball for the kicking foot. The rack can be shifted to the opposite leg of the spotter portion so that the trainer can be used by an opposite kicking leg kicker. In general, the kicking foot is located behind the ball supporting portion making it more appropriate for kicking an object such as a conventional American football.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,239,200 entitled “Device for Training Football Kickers” includes a channel for the kicking foot and a channel for the opposite, or plant, foot.
US Patent Application Publication No. U.S. 2003/0228942 A1, published on Dec. 11, 2003, describes a “Soccer Ball Shooting Practice Device” having a ball supporting section, a plurality of arrows and a methodology for placing the non-kicking, plant foot.
Similarly, a “Soccer Kicking-Training Device” is described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,330. According to that invention the device apparently has the capability of adjusting the angle/attitude of the kicking foot with respect to the ball to be kicked.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,572, entitled “Ball Kick-Training Device” includes a foot support pad for each of the kicker's feet, that is to say, the plant foot and the kicking, or striking foot.
The following US patents all describe soccer training devices relevant to the general state of the art: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,328,030; 4,325,548, 5,280,922; 5,290,043; 5,669,833; 5,697,791; 6,220,974; and, 6,475,108.
The following US patents are of interest in that they describe the use of indicia on the kicker's shoe and the ball to guide the user in perfecting the desired kick: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,348,842; and, 3,370,851.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,458,984 describes a stance or positioning device for a sport other than soccer.
While efforts have been made to improve the kicking technique of a football player or a soccer player, to date, none appear to be satisfactory or robust enough for wide general use. In particular, at the present time there do not appear to be any that correctly and properly optimize the position of the striking foot, as it strikes the ball with respect to the plant foot, coupled with proper alignment indicia and adjustment capability to make the device suitable for a wide range of users.
It was in the context of the foregoing prior art that the present invention arose.